penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
High Walker. Mizzen Pias laysenth
CHILDHOOD mizzen was born and raised by a small farm with her father Aleta Fiver Laysenth who was a former ranger but never knew her mother. Every morning she was allowed, she would walk a trail to the base of one of the mountains and watch the sunlight shine through the trees and fog though she did not know this at the time, these things would be the biggest influence on the next 10 years of her life. when she was just over 11 the bloom had begun to invade the island and she was forced to move into the city and her father joined the wing of the bow. Pias at the time had to take some time to adapt to her new life, she made new friends and blended in well despite having a tail and ears. But she soon came to realize that every friend she knew was united by the fact that the bloom had ultimately changed their lives. Around her early 13th year she studied to become a mechanical engineer but soon after her father's scouting group had gone missing she realized the severity of the situation and joined the last line under the wing of the syringe. Along that time a friend of her father's, a gnome named Jexim Scott had taken her into his house and trained her in his families craft. Career As a member of the syringe she was sent to assist a large number groups from other wings , of all the groups she took her work in the wing of the bow it was said she she spent so much time exploring that they had to lower the amount of filters she received specifically for her. In her travels she she ran into chuul, brown mold, myconids and flailsnails on multiple trips. Personality Mizzen is energetic inquisitive and creative, when she learns something will apply it to her everyday life, her primary sense is smell and uses it to identify objects people and objects. Though Mizzen is a mild germaphobe she loves the smell of other people from the guild simply because they do not have the lingering scent of disinfectant she has been raised to know so well. By nature she could be seen as intrusive by some more reserved individuals. Mizzen had never met her mother, in her place her she had looked to her gnomish godparents for advice. She has claimed a number of habits from her godmother as well as her godfather's crafting skills. She keeps her knowledge clans knowledge as a personal secret from all people she deems unworthy especially to outsiders. Even more fortified are her beliefs in humanity which was strongly embedded by the troubles of the island and later from her ranger chapter. Appearance the woman stands at an average height of 5'4 white hair, freckles, pale skin and pink eyes, and a balled tail. Mizzen wears almost air tight leather armor and has a insulating abominable mass of tissue kept in a necklace around her neck Theme Category:Player Character